


Heat

by TheAmazingNerdGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All The Ships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Drinking, Everyone is Part of the Pack, Excessive Come, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father/Son Incest, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Impregnation, Incest, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Size Kink, Some Plot, Somnophilia, Spanking, Tags Are Fun, Virginity Kink, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingNerdGirl/pseuds/TheAmazingNerdGirl
Summary: So this came to be because of three things. Those three things are reading a lot of FE Fates porn and needing more, my own personal playthrough, and me deciding to say fuck it and included straight and gay sex. I'm also not very good with the English language so if you spot any mistakes. I'm sorry? Anyways enjoys the story!





	Heat

Kamui woke up staring blearily at his ceiling. He was drenched head to toe in sweat. His heart was beating harder than normal. His senses were sharper. He could also feel the length of his wings behind him. Also, his dick was erect.

Then that means that his first heat had started.

He took a deep breath and rolled on his side adjusting his wings so they were more comfortable. Ever since Azura told this with bright red cheeks he had expected for this to happen. 

He made the appropriate arrangements but he still didn’t feel like he was ready. Apparently, there was a class system for this whole thing. Alpha’s were the ones who would impregnate the male or female betas. There were also the strongest of the three class types. There were betas who could get pregnant and impregnate. They were the most common in the class types. Then they were Omega who could only get pregnant Well unless they had really strong sperm and are able to get someone pregnant. But it’s usually very rare. They were also the only dragon type who are able to bond with humans. The Omegas are the rarest of the three classes and from what Azura told him they were born every 300 to 400 years. 

According to Azura, he was apart of one the few races which is Omega. Also apparently to prevent Alpha’s to go all rapey on Omega’s they had a very special defense mechanism. That mechanism is that Omega’s will only smell good while in heat if they accept you as their mate. They release a very special smell on the said mate to ward off other Omega’s and to produce the good smelling stuff for their mates. 

Now that would be all fine and dandy if he apparently hadn’t spread his smell on every one of his companions including Azura herself which she told him with a even brighter blush on her cheeks. He curled up into a bigger ball trying to not to moan when his dick brushed against his stomach. 

It was even more humiliating because if he doesn’t mate with everyone and I mean everyone he would be in extreme agony for the next couple of weeks. In fact, according to Azura, there is very little chance that he would be able to survive the heat without mating everyone. 

Azura suggested talking to everyone about the matter and see what they thought. Kamui instantly wanted not to for two reasons. One because Hoshido and Nohr just finally became allies and everything was still rocky between them. And two because he was absolutely mortified.

I mean he could get pregnant. That wasn’t normal. And besides, he wasn’t ready to give himself to someone yet. Especially in the middle of a war. He didn't want to think of what would happen to the children that he’d bare during that time. It was already hard enough to grow up in Nohr. He didn’t want that for his children. His babies. 

When Azura questioned why he told her that the relationship between Hoshido and Nohr was still too new and he didn’t know what they would think. Azura opened her mouth but closed it once she saw the expression on his face. 

She sighed and combed her light blue hair with her fingers before telling him to at least hold off the war until he’s ready to tell them because his body would be weaker. He blinked at her and then slowly head turning his down onto the floor. 

She gave him a hug and left the room leaving him alone with his thoughts. Telling everyone that they were holding off the war was a difficult experience. People wanted to know why and he couldn’t really tell them the truth. So he batted his eyelashes and said that he wanted everyone to get to know each other so that they could fight even harder on the battlefield. 

Everyone grumbled and groaned but nodded in agreement before going back to their dinner. Months passed and everyone grew closer and closer. The time frame Azura gave him grew shorter and shorter. And over that time he felt hornier and hornier dreaming about his friends in a way that he knew that they wouldn’t approve. It was only two months left when Azura approached him again and told him that he needed to tell them or she will. 

His heart clenched in pain and he shook his head and told her he still wasn’t ready. She looked like she wanted to fight him but before she could say a word he ran off to his room. He buried himself underneath his sheets and sobbed. After a while, he fell asleep with tears still on his cheeks. 

He woke up to his door slowly opening and out of habit grabbed his Yato that was leaned against his bedside table. Camila put her hands up in surrender and gently smiled at him. He dropped his sword at the sight of her and cradled his hands in his face. 

“How much did she tell you?” he asked trying to hold back the sobs that were threating to break out. “Everything,” she said simply making the way across the room and putting his sword back against the nightstand. 

The dam that had been holding the sobs in broke and Camila teared up as well engulfing the man that use to be her baby brother. She gently rocked him back and forth humming sweet nothings into his ear. 

Long after he calmed down she continued wanting to get all of her love and care across. “What did everyone say?” he asked his voice raw from crying. “They agreed,” she said simply rubbing her hand through his silver locks. 

The confusion in his eyes broke Camilia’s heart. Didn’t they see that they were all fighting for his affections? That they all loved him with all of their hearts and souls? That when Azura told them that they could all have him as their own that the air in the room lightened? “It’s because we all love you so very much,” she said looking straight into Kamui’s eyes. Kamui’s eyes darkened and looked down towards the ground. 

“Not the friendship kind but the real true thing,” she said holding him tighter in his arms before he could escape “But the type where you want to give everything to that person,” she said continuing before putting on of his hands on his chest “Where you want to give your heart, soul, and body to that person.”

His face turned bright scarlet and he tried to pull his hand away but she wouldn’t let him, keeping a tight grip on his wrist. She let out a little moan when he accidentally squeezed her breast. His face turned an even brighter scarlet and she let out a little laugh feeling something against her thigh. 

“Someone’s hard,” she said grabbing his crotch and gently stroking it in front of his pants. He let out a low moan and blushed even harder. “It’s okay to let go Kamui,” she said licking her hand before tugging his pants and boxers down and rubbing his 10-inch dick. He breathed in and out heavily slowly moving her breast around. 

She continued to stroke him whisper sweet nothings in his ear. “I love you. I love all of you,” he said sobbing into her chest both of his hands fondling her breasts. “We all love you too Kamui,” she said stroking him harder. He came with a loud cry covering her hand in his white seed. 

“I’m so sorry!” he said reaching over and grabbed the box of tissues cleaning the spunk off of her hands. She gently laughed and leaned over and kissed his lips. The kiss was clumsy obviously it was the first time that he had ever kissed someone which made her chest swell with pride. Soon enough both of them needed air a trail of saliva leaving both of their mouths. 

“Why are you so afraid?” she asked looking deep into his eyes. “I...I don’t want my children to go through the same things as me,” he asked looking down ashamed. Anger filled her eyes and she gently tipped his hand up and looked at him in his eyes. “Like anyone of us would let that happen!” she said grabbing his face in her hands making sure he doesn’t look away “Like anyone of us wouldn’t die for that bundle of joy that we are going to have!”

“Like King Sumeragi?” he asked his voice quiet and tears trailing down his cheeks once again. His answer was like a punch in the gut but she understood. Oh, how she understood. Growing up in Nohr was way different the growing up in Hoshido. 

The constant fighting between concubines and their families, the war the nearly tore all of Nohr apart. The fact that he was locked in the stupid castle for most of his life. The fact that the only friend that he ever had besides his siblings with erased from his memories.

“There are more options are children will never have to face what we faced.” She said hugging him and letting him cry as hard and as much as he liked “I'll talk to Xander and Ryoma in the morning and tell them the situation they will think of something I promise.” By the time he stopped crying he was tuckered out and fell asleep against her. She let out an exasperated chuckle and soon fell asleep against him as well. 

When morning came Kamui woke up against Camilia’s chest. He was confused thinking that she had snuck into his bed like when they were younger but what happened the night before hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He jerked up when he heard a knock on the door. “It’s me Master Kamui are you awake yet?” Jakob asked turning the doorknob and entering the room. “Yes I’m awake Jakob,” he said getting up off the bed and stood up.

Jakob could see the tear streaks imprinted on his face and wanted kiss them away but he held himself back knowing that the others were waiting for him to bring the Lord down so that they could talk to him. Instead, he went and got out his clothes and a wet washcloth. 

He wiped his lords face much to Kamui’s protests and helped him change into some fresh day clothes. By that time Lady Camilia had already woken up and went to go wash and dress for the day. 

When the lord and his servant walked down the stairs they were immediately greeted by a simultaneously Kamui and a tackle hug that knocked him down to the floor. “Goodmorning Elise and Sakura,” he said chuckling and wrapping his arms around the two offenders. The three of them got off the floor and headed towards the dining hall both Elise and Sakura chatting happily away.

After breakfast was over Xander and Ryoma called for a meeting in the meeting room. The room went quiet and everyone stood up and headed towards the room. After everyone was in Azura locked the door and sat down on the chair. 

The room was a deathly silent before Azura broke the eerie silence. “I’m so sorry Kamui,” she said looking down at the pendant around her neck. He breathed in deep and slow and did the same thing breathing out. “I understand why so you are forgiven,” he said and he could see her instantly relaxed. 

The silence returned with an even more defining vengeance. “So how much did she tell you?” Kamui asked wanting the silence to stop. “She told us your situtation.’ Ryoma replied look straight at him. Kamui nodded a slight blush to his cheeks. “I’m going to ask you something is that okay?” Xander said moving closer to him and looking deep within his eyes. He nodded and closed his eyes. Xander sighed but spoke anyway. “Are you sure you want this? I know that we have to do it but if you don’t want this I’m sure we could find some way around this.” he said making Kamui relax slightly a brighter blush against his cheeks. 

“According to my understanding of what Azura told me. I willing put my smell all over you guys in hopes that we could mate. That in Omega terms means I’m willing to have your child inside me.” he said blushing harder officially turning red. Everyone blinked and turned different shades of red. “Oho does that mean the little dragon loves us?” Niles asked his voice teasing. 

Kamui’s face turned an even brighter red and he covered his face in his hands. There was more silence and Kamui’s face turned back to his normal shade. He looked down towards his stomach and placed his hands over it. He then turned to Camilia pleadingly to explain why he is so hesitant.

Camilia instantly picked up on the queue and gently and quietly explained his worries. The room once again went into an uncomfortable silence. “The Outrealms” Laslow said looking straight at Kamui.

Everyone breathed in looking at Kamui for his answer. He knew what time did to those in the Outrealms but he out of all the options he thought of this he knew was the best one. “Okay,” he said breathing out slowly and looking at everyone. 

Everyone breathed out slowly and nodded in turn. So it was agreed that all of the children will be sent to the Outrealms. But Kamui felt like he was still missing something. “Hey Azura how am I suppose to bare children?” he asked turning towards the songstress. Azura blinked and blushed a light pink before explaining. Apparently, once he himself got pregnant it would take 2 to 3 hours before he would give birth. Giving birth was also a pleasurable experience as well. Azura also warned with his heightened sperm count he could get both the males and females pregnant. But it was only necessary to impregnate the girls at the time. 

She also explained that the girls will have a normal pregnancy the nine months and all. But the boys will have a birth like his if he would ever getting them pregnant. Everyone in the room’s face was bright red but understood the situation. After that talk, Xander called the meeting to close and everyone went their sperate ways. 

The next two months were filled with planning and courting didn’t feel right without it. Now it was the day of his heat and he couldn’t be even happier and in love. But he also felt scared. Scared that somehow Garon would find them and kill them as he did to Sumeragi. Scared that giving birth would hurt. Scared about his first time.

Before he could work himself into a panic the door opened revealing...


End file.
